


Covetous

by kkeet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Hates Witches, Gen, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I’m sorry, Jealous Castiel, M/M, Random - Freeform, Sorry Not Sorry, Unhappy Ending, have fun, why dean hates witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkeet/pseuds/kkeet
Summary: Sam catches a monster, Dean catches side-eye, and Cas catches fire.





	Covetous

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what i was thinking when I wrote this but yep ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“Move Sam,” Dean called out, looking right over him as his food slid over the counter. Sam moved over to the chair next to him, nearly falling over. 

Never trust the tall diner chairs.

Speaking of diners, that just so happened to be where the two decided to make their pitstop: an off-road diner that ran off the corner of a motel, making a fork right through route thirty, a long strip that kept you cruising all the way from California to New Jersey and straight through lower Iowa. The brothers had used it a lot to make it to cases on time. Though, how on time can you really be, six states away?

They’d been there for all of an hour, but the drive was long and Dean had finally lost it. Sam knew how his brother got when he was hungry. He was an entirely different Dean, a demon that craved everything in sight. Though, to the blind eye, the food wasn’t the only thing he was craving. 

Walking in, they met their target. The lady overseeing pretty much all of the diner was also their intel for their next mission. They finally ordered something forty minutes in. Before then, it was booze and booze alone. 

“There you go, sweetie. Cheese Burger, add bacon, and a side of fries with a little bit of our special something on it.” She recited the order, dropping it down in front of Dean and cheesing contently as she met his beautiful forest green eyes under the dim, blue light that was their overheads. 

“Thanks, darling,” Dean said, all southern-like, reaching for her hand and looking into her eyes. A mirror image of Cas’s, her eyes glistened in the overhead light. When they touched, the only words Dean could even convene followed suit of his own thoughts. “Say, you– remind me of someone.”

Sam looked over with the most beautiful look of irritation. This isn’t even the south! He thought, wishing Dean could hear him and shut up. He was hungry too. 

Then came Sam’s order, “And for you, some freshly fried peppers and– oh, baby, I forgot your fries.”

“Don’t worry about them. just- can I get some water?”

“Oh shoot, comin’ right up,” She said sweetly, walking back into the kitchen.

Sitting down Sam’s water, the waitress and Dean locked eyes again. Dean could see her hairs standing as they held hands again. It was freezing in the diner but with all those layers, Dean could barely tell. 

Soon, they stopped, her hand dragging as she pulled it back from Dean. She had been so busy falling into his trance that she didn’t even notice that the room was full of new customers. 

“I hate to say this but I think you ought to get back to work.” Dean gestures his head towards the front, her next customers leaning on the end of the the counter. A pack of kids, well kids in Dean’s eyes: some college students.

“Don’t worry, I'll come back.” The waitress assured him.

“I’ll be here when you do.” Dean smiles, slightly forced but it looks real enough, and fans his hand in her direction, attempting to get her to watch where she's going. He doesn’t succeed. 

Cas is waiting in a booth, in the corner of the diner. Something about the angel radio being ‘better’ in that area, as if it was ever good. Who knew such things could even be said.   
The monkeys, which is what Cas took to calling all the stupid boys hollering about meaningless drama and girl problems, found a booth to crowd around rather than sit in.

Sitting right behind them, the only thing Cas could think about was tearing the waitress apart. Here and there, he’d tune back into the angel radio but for the most part, he just sat back and listened to the college boys’ disgusting presentation of maturity. Some check themselves out in the shine of the table while the rest contest over which had better game. It was all just one big irritation so Cas tried to tune it out as much as possible.

As for why he was trying the radio, He didn’t really remember exactly. He knew it had to do with the ducks who called themselves angels, but the only thing that he actually seemed to care about was gutting the bitch with an angel blade. He knew Dean’s intentions but for some reason, it still stung. Badly.

In reality, Dean was using her. Even though he wouldn’t think twice to call her beautiful, he was loyal to a certain angel and only that angel. The truth was that they were on a hunt. A couple of witches strayed from their coven and found themselves working their magic on innocents. Usually, these types of occurrences could be chalked up to folklore and the brothers wouldn’t ever hear anything about it until it was too late and the head sorceress made it all disappear. This was far from simple folklore. The witches had sacrificed the people to a god they grew to call Omir. He was apparently some all-knowing, all-seeing mage who could grant wishes for the small price of some young human males. A diner right off the main road to a undergrad school was the perfect place to get what they needed. The brothers main objective was to stop the sacrifices and hunt down the witches preforming them. 

The job was right on time, too. They’d been so worried about what the angels were planning to do that they basically stopped living. It’d gotten so bad that some nights Dean couldn’t even sleep. He’d stay awake replaying the “What ifs” over and over again until the sun came back up. It was noticeably getting to him and Sam thought this case would break the tension and kind of loosen him up a little, make him see that he had nothing to worry about. They’d figure it out eventually, but right now, they needed a break. 

Finally free, Dean did what any normal hunter would do to recover: eat. It only took a burger, some fries, and a couple of beers to bring back the old Dean. The sarcastic, funny, “I got this” Dean. The one Sam needed right now. You really aren’t you when you’re hungry or stressed out about the up-and-coming angel apocalypse. 

“You must’ve been hungry, huh?” The waitress came back. Dean begins to notice more of her appearance. He can focus now. Her hair was less of a red and more so a pinkish, kind of peachy color. Her hands were the next thing he noticed. They found their way across the counter again. Only this time, they were trying to make the mess rather than clean it up. 

Dean choked, almost spitting out his beer. He grabbed her hand stopped it before it got him in trouble. “Yeah, just got back from a long car ride.”

“Oh, where did you go?” Hand around her wrist, she could only do so much as scratch his chin with those red, stiletto nails. 

“To visit some family up in Boston for Christmas.”

“Silly me, I keep forgetting it’s the holidays.”

“Yeah–” He pushed her hand back. “Come to think about it, what’s a girl as cute as you doing at work on a holiday? No plans today?”

Cas groans a little bit and clears his throat. He’s tired of it all ready and at this point is just ready to go home. If they won’t take him, he’ll go by himself. 

Dean. Hurry up. 

Cas thinks and waits for a response. Nothing, nothing at all. He huffs, trying to calm himself and watch the rest of this shit show. 

“Actually, I’ve never really been into the holidays.” She shrugged and turned around to turn off some coffee. The stench made its way around the room; her brew was pungent and somehow made Cas even angrier than he was just seconds ago. How hot coffee made someone angry, he’d never know.

Sam looked over at the two, then at Cas. Cas was furious. His entire demeanor had changed as he sunk into the booth, sulking and whispering no-goods. Bored of watching the two dance around their words, Sam got up and walked back to the booth Cas was sitting in. He waited a moment, staring at Cas, then cleared his throat twice. Once, for Cas’s attention and a second time because of the spice from his food that sat at the back of his throat. 

“Sam, don’t. Also, you shouldn’t be coughing from some like that, they’re just peppers.” The two shared a look. Then, Cas stood up, dusting off his lower half and pushing past Sam.

“Correction. Spicy, red peppers. Very spicy.” 

Cas rolled his eyes. “I’ll be back.” With that, the audible flutter of angel wings sounded and Cas went off to Chuck knows where.

Sam scanned the room to find that it was just him, dean, and the woman left. The boys had ran out, buying nothing but a plate of fries. Dean had finally gotten the information he wanted from her. It took long enough, but as soon as everyone had left, all he had to do was talk her past the counter. For an all-knowing witch, she wasn’t that bright. 

“Oh my, I can’t believe I did that,” The redhead whined, now wiping up a mess on the counter. Coffee spilt, flowing freely towards the front edge of the counter and onto Dean’s pants. Dean gritted his teeth. 

“Hot, Hot!” Dean repeated, wincing at the sting of hot coffee running down his leg. You’d think he’d be used to pain at this point but for some reason the coffee felt like it was melting his skin... because it was. The pain was real but what came after was a trap.

She raced over, pulling a towel from her apron. “Oh baby, I’m sorry.”

Dean raised his hands and smiled. Got her. The two shared a few looks and after a few pats of the towel, she rested her hand in his lap.

“Hey, missy.” Dean sounded more startled than pleased. She smiled and raised her hand. 

“What’s wrong with a little fun?” She asked, sounding a lot less innocent than she had sounded before. She grabbed her purse, walked to the door, and waited. 

“Walk me out?” Boy, was she about to be in trouble.

Dean walked out with her, her arms wrapped snugly around him. Sam fell behind, searching for a hidden pocket on the inside of his coat. Eventually, he found what he was looking for, a cast iron collar. A witch-catcher.

Dean pulled away and whispered into her ear, “You’re somehow dumber than I thought you were.” 

“What?”

“You know what.”

The witch looked around, as if she was waiting for someone or something to jump out on her. She hadn’t realised yet that Dean was what she should’ve been afraid of. Sam pulled out the collar and threw it to Dean who, so casually, caught it and pushed the witch out of the way, straight to the ground. 

He revealed his pistol which sat at his hip, throwing back his jacket and– and nothing. Everything stopped. Time stopped. 

Now frozen where he stood, Dean watched blankly, unable to move. Then, everything seemed to start up again. Only now, there was an angel four feet ahead of him, chasing down a runaway witch.

“Dean. Winchester. Boy, are you in trouble when we get home.” The sky seemed to have been more or less ripped open, and Dean seemed to be more or less perplexed. Chuck hadn’t even said a word since he left off with his sister and the angels never did this sort of thing, except for one. Castiel.

“Cas…?” Dean’s stomach began to churn. He felt his insides bubbling with a fit of rage that wasn’t his own. 

“Oh, don’t you ‘Cas’ me, Mister.” Cas sounded remarkably heated but the words he used to express it made this whole situation super amusing. If it weren’t for being dumbfounded by the fact that his boyfriend had just ripped open the sky and slipped through the veil all willy nilly above a diner parking lot, he’d probably be smiling at how astonishingly adorable his own little divine creation was when he got angry.

It was also kinda hot. Even though Cas was livid, there was still a calming warmth, something Dean had felt before. Cas couldn’t stay mad at him for too long. 

Dean stepped up behind him and responded. “Okay one, Castiel,” emphasizing his name at the angel’s request. “Your name is too long for me to just call you it twenty-four seven. That’s the whole point of nicknames.”   
“Shut up.” Cas put his foot down.  
During this little conversation, the witch slipped away, running for the fields. Sam didn’t see her because he was still looking at the sky, as confused as Dean was.

“Ugh, that skank.” Cas was really bitchy right now. “I’ll deal with you later,” he said, walking away from Dean. The sensation of fire that sat at the bottom of Dean’s stomach wasn’t his m, it was Cas’s. The heat that burned in Dean, burned in Cas, but in a different way. In Cas, the fire covered all corners of his body and he felt a bellowing pot of rage sitting at the pit of his stomach. 

As a price for the bond, Dean was secondhand to whatever Cas experienced. Normally, things like emotions or small pains weren’t even noticeable. Dean could drown those out without even the blink of an eye. However, there were also times where he could feel everything, times where he could feel Cas’s hear beat next to his own. This was one of those times. 

Cas walked over to the witch who had been running away without any sentiment, very nonchalantly. He stopped her in her tracks, clenching his fist and punching it down to his side. The mirrored result was that of the woman falling to the ground, panting heavily, and sweating. Cas opened his other hand and it began to glow, something Dean hadn’t seen in some time.

Turn Away. Cas thought, knowing Dean could hear him loud and clear.

Dean turned his head and Cas began his work, walking over and standing above her. On her hands and knees, the scarlet groaned and screamed. Cas muffled her with his free hand and lied his other hand on her forehead, closing his eyes. Soon enough, a thudding sound followed the sight of her seemingly lifeless body hitting the ground. 

“I got what we need,” Cas yelled back, entirely confident he knew what he was doing.

“Good, I can go now,” Sam said passing Cas and patting his shoulder as he headed for the Impala. 

“Sam…” Cas called. 

“Wh– oh, right.” Sam walked back and stood in front of him. Cas placed two of fingers on the sasquatch’s forehead and suddenly Sam just knew… everything. 

Angels. 

Walking off to the Impala again, the taller brother looked as smug as ever. I probably shouldn’t go home tonight… Sam thought to himself, knowing he wouldn’t stand a chance between the deathmatch between his brother and an angel of the lord. He also didn’t like the thought of the makeup sex that might follow. Gruesome.

The angel had made his way over to Dean. He grabbed the shoulders of his jacket as if he was readying him for a knee to the groin. Instead, he was preparing him for a rough flight. The two looked at each other, in contrasting displays of content and displeasure. The adorably stupid look on Dean’s face had faded away a bit but it was still there for the most part. He could still feel the fire inside of him and it felt like it was heating up, which hurt. Well… it just didn’t feel good. 

“Like I said…” Cas began his final sentence. “You’re in trouble.” 

“But Cas- I-”

“No buts.” Dean was unable to finish his sentence. He was trying to apologize but it was hard, what with Cas tightening his grip and all. It didn’t hurt exactly, but the stronger it got, the more Dean could feel Cas. Not just his hands but him himself. He felt Cas’s being tangling with his own. He knew this feeling; it was what he felt whenever Cas would bring him along on his flights. Dean closed his eyes. He never liked looking. He made used to do look but the speed at which Cas flew made everything really blurry and he saw it all slowly even though it felt like worlds passed in the blink of an eye. It made his head spin. 

Sam had found his way into the Impala, a surprise considering Dean never handed anyone else the keys– except for those two times when he got kidnapped and ironically put him in his own back seat. How Sam had had them right now was nothing but a mystery. The engine revved and Sam pushed off onto the road, heading straight for the coven. The witch was out of sight, but with his eyes closed, Dean swore that he could hear muffled screams from the back of his car. 

Another howl of wind whooshed around him and the next thing he knew, Dean was home. Opening his eyes, he found himself in the center of the research room, Sam’s computer still sitting on the table from days ago. Cas let go of Dean and walked over to clear off the table, sitting the laptop on a counter behind Dean. 

“Are you…okay?” A mistake, Dean asked sincerely but nevertheless, the question was not received as such. 

“No Dean, I’m not.” 

“What’s wrong?” 

“I’m not quite sure that I like how you acted today,” Cas answered grudgingly.

“Oh come on, Cas. It was harmless and somebody needed to do it for the case.” 

“Why not have sam do it?” 

“Oh Cas you know that Sam is dating Alyssa He’d complain for hours before actually saying yes and this had to be done..”

Cas took a long breath and looked down at his shoes, the shine from them mucky from the dirt in the field. “Yes Dean, I know. But do you also know who’s dating someone…?” 

Dean snickered, “M-”

“Exactly! We’re fucking dating. You know what people who are dating other people don’t do? Flirt with other fucking people.” Cas was back at the table, clearing it of the last thing on it, a medium-sized, pale blue glass with the letters words Led Zeppelin stained in yellow atop a picture that read ‘Welcome to Japan.’ Cas picked up the glass and held it firmly before throwing it at Dean’s face. Following it, he held his hand out to stop it directly in front of his face. 

He was a little agitated at this point. Dean watched, not even moving. Too confident. 

Cas started up again, “You know who flirted with someone while dating someone else?” Dean begins to answer the question but is sidetracked by the angel frowning up.

“You did. And don’t you think you should have the same thoughts as Sam, you- ugh! you ass.” Cas clenched his fist and the glass shattered, in a weird, mind warping way. It crumbled like dust and fell to the floor in unison with the rest of its shards. A keep example that showed that no matter how angry he was at dean there was no limit to how much he cared about him. Even if the bastard got on his nerves something fierce. 

“You’re going to pay, Winchester. I’m tired of you acting out,” He spoke to him as if he were a child. Basically, he was. The whining that followed after Cas had gotten a hold of his ear did nothing but solidify this fact. 

“Cas. Look man, I’m sorry. I won’t do it again.” Dean pleaded beggingly. 

Cas smirked, now rubbing his fingers down to the lobe of Dean’s ear. “I know you won’t.” 

——

A grin overtook Cas’s face. A menacing one, that mirrored exactly how he felt inside. Dean, unknowingly, had broken his heart. An exaggeration to say the least, but, to him, it was true. For some reason, right then and there, Cas wanted desperately to be inside him. His body ached for the feeling of Dean’s. The thought came across his mind to just take it. 

The feeling inside him had changed; now, it burned of passion more than it did rage. However, Dean could sense that there was still something about it. 

“Cas, babe…” 

“What, Dean?” 

Dean held his hand up to Cas’s cheek, leaning in to kiss him. Cas turned away, sighing. 

“Oh come on, Cas.” Dean tried again as Cas sighed, a recurring theme in their conversations at this point. This time though, he let Dean kiss him and hesitantly kissed back. No matter how much he wanted Dean, he was still... stubborn.

The two found themselves leaning over the steel table, offcentered in the middle of the kitchen. Sam’s computer was sitting there, open. Cas closed it, forgetting what he was so angry about. Then, like any normal angel in the heat of a sexy love scene, he remembered. 

“I appreciate the apology but– That... Bitch,” Cas whispered to himself. At first it was a thought but it echoed into a slowed reiteration of how pissed he just became.

“Damnit.” Dean was sure he was in the clear, until he wasn’t. “Look Cas,” he started.  
“No, Dean,” Cas grabbed Dean, tucking his head into his chest.   
A flash of energy surged overhead; half the room went dark immediately, the other side flickering. 

Cas winced in pain.

Dean raised his head to see that they were gone, in the middle of some forest opening far from the bunker. Well, it was less of a forest and more of a park. There weren’t many trees. Cas let go of him and hobbled over in a random direction until he fell. Dean chased after him, screaming “Cas,” to no avail. He was gone, almost indefinitely, and Dean saw something he never thought he would. 

Cas’ wings, which he had rushed out to protect the two of them, were black, feathers crumbling into ashes and scattering in the small forest breeze.

Fucking witches.


End file.
